Escape
by NightReader22
Summary: After a rough day, Dean is more than happy to accept the advances of a woman who wants to play. Smut, don't like it, don't read it!


I had barely sat down at the bar in the dark pub when I heard the bang of the old door being roughly shoved open. Most of the occupants were past caring, but I glanced over. A lone woman in a dingy bar, it was always wise to pay at least a little attention to avoid any unwanted attention.

The man, who made an immediate beeline for the bar, was not what I expected to see. He was pure muscle, but with the build of a model, rather than a body builder or a biker. He had moved like a wild animal, lithe and powerful and I couldn't help but imagine him pinning me passionately to the wall.

I bit my lip at the thought.

He sat down heavily onto a stool further down the bar, like a man with the world on his shoulders, and the bartender immediately approached him. No doubt seeing that there was a lot of alcohol about to be purchased.

"Whisky." Was all the man said. His voice was deep, but ragged, like he'd been shouting.

In moments there was a glass in front of him, and an instant later he had drained it and signalled for anther.

The bartender didn't waver, but I raised an eyebrow, and after a moment's hesitation I slid off my stool and sat a little close, just one stool away from him.

"Rough day?" I asked as he drank the second glass just a little slower than the first.

He didn't answer, but turned to look at me. I almost pulled back at the feral look in his eyes. This was a man who had seen some serious shit, and lived to tell the tale. A man I would not want to get on the wrong side of.

But I stayed, because behind the feral I could see something more. He had beautiful eyes, and in them I could see a man in pain, a man who needed comfort, and also something that said he would not hurt me. A slight softening in the tension of his features before he turned to signal for yet another drink.

I decided to be bold and moved across to the stool next to his, signalling to the bartender to make it two whiskeys. That got his attention, and this time when he looked at me there was curiosity in his eyes, and I felt a little self-conscious as he studied me. Despite that, I held my head up high and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

A faint smirk played at the side of his mouth. "You don't look like the type." He finally told me, picking up both glasses and holding them between us. His voice was quiet, sounding more weary than flirtatious, but some of the tension in his shoulders had relaxed.

I shrugged, trying to play it cool…and failing miserably. He raised an eyebrow and I chuckled a little. "Yeah, well, you looked like you could use the company."

He gave a faint huff of laughter, and I saw a slightly wicked glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well then," He said, handing me the cold glass, "Enjoy."

He held his own glass to his lips tauntingly, watching me.

I felt a slight shiver at the intensity of his gaze, and smirked at the challenge in his words, licking my lips teasingly before raising my own glass in imitation of him.

His eyes darkened and a got another glimpse of the dangerous man I was toying with.

It just made me bolder. I took a breath before downing the liquid in two large gulps. I felt it burn all the way down and was unable to stop myself from coughing and spluttering like an idiot, making my face flush red with embarrassment.

When I finally looked up, he was clearly trying not to laugh, still holding his glass to his lips. When he saw me looking he downed the drink with the ease of a man who has done it a thousand times before. "It's ok," He said, smirking, "I needed the laugh." I didn't know what to say to that.

The bartender reappeared and the man nodded that he wanted another. He looked at me with a teasing smirk, "And what will you have this time?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Another." I told him, emboldened by the fact that he apparently still wanted to drink with me after that spectacle.

His expression wavered between impressed and amused and he nodded to the bartender to pour me another as well.

He once again held out my glass. "Dean."

I hesitated just a second before taking it, "Star."

He snorted, "Really? You don't look like a hooker either."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said dryly. "And yes, really."

I also really didn't feel like talking about it, so I opted for distraction. I lifted the second glass to my lips, and saw the look of amusement in his eyes once again. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice though. I took a slow sip, this time knowing what to expect and rather enjoying the burning sensation and the start of a buzz. He looked a little impressed, and I took advantage of his attention as I let my tongue play teasingly across my lips.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I was playing with fire, and I loved the thrill.

I stared at him as I dipped a finger into my glass and then sucked the whisky off.

His eyes darkened again and he shifted a little on his stool. I grinned and him playfully.

"If that's the way you want to play." He said, leaning in closer and dipping his finger into my drink before holding it to my lips, his eyes boring into mine.

I felt my heartrate quicken in anticipation as I flicked my tongue across his finger teasingly.

He made a slight groaning noise as he dipped the finger again. This time I wrapped my lips around it, sucking gently as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his finger.

Both of us were breathing faster, and I felt the heat growing in the base of my belly.

I slowly pulled away, releasing his finger. This time when I dipped my finger in the glass I held it towards him, and he didn't hesitate in closing his mouth over it.

I closed my eyes with a quiet moan as he teased and sucked at the digit, imagining what else he could do with that tongue. He gave a dark chuckle, no doubt knowing exactly what I was thinking. I felt my face redden again as he released my finger and I opened my eyes.

He was studying me again, though this time with lust filled eyes that made me wet.

When he moved his hand to rest lightly on my leg, almost questioningly, I couldn't help but squirm on the stool. Still, he waited, and I knew that I was right. Feral and powerful as he may be, I would be safe with him tonight. I nodded and moved his hand higher up my thigh, letting out another soft moan and rocking my hips a little as he kneaded the soft flesh there.

"Want to get a room?" I asked softly, sitting my half finished whiskey on the bar in front of him and sliding off my stool to stand in front of him, my hands rubbing teasingly at his legs.

"I have one." He replied with an almost predatory grin, downing his drink, then the remainder of mine and tossing some money onto the bar.

He stood, so we were pressed together between the stools, and I could feel the hard muscle through his shirt, as well as the tell tale sign that he was just as ready to find a room as I was. I felt another rush of heat.

We walked to the door and out into the cool night air, the chill sending pleasant shivers across my heated skin.

"This way." He took my hand and guided me towards the motel across the road. I could feel the calluses of a man who knew how to work with his hands and gave another shiver, this time in anticipation.

He led me to the last room in the row.

He didn't move to open the door, but instead pushed me towards the wall, giving in to the animal instincts he had held back at the bar as he pushed his body against mine. The hand he was holding held against the wall above me. I gasped at the sudden passion, and then his mouth was on mine, and I was kissing him back with just as much fervour. His tongue pushed at my lips and I willingly opened them, his body against mine holding us up as I gave into the pleasure of his tongue against mine.

I let my free hand explore that delicious body, sliding it up the back of his shirt to feel the muscles moving beneath.

When he broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily. I wanted more. And I wanted it now.

"Keys." I breathed. It wasn't a request.

He quickly complied, releasing me to open the door. The air felt cold after the heat of his body, and as soon as the door was opened I pushed him inside, wanting to rip off his shirt then and there.

"Whoa! Dean! Really?!" I paused for a moment as I realised the room wasn't empty, however looking at the current occupant definitely didn't dampen my desire. I looked him up and down, imagining all the things I could do with THAT body.

Dean saw the look and gave a possessive growl, pulling me into him so my chest and hips were pressed to his. I rubbed against the erection that was impossible to ignore, hands groping for his belt.

The other man in the room raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'm out." He grabbed a jacket and set of keys, closing the door as he left.

Alone again, Dean pushed me into another wall, this time letting his hands and mouth explore. I gasped as his tongue teased my neck while his hands ventured underneath my shirt and played against the skin of my stomach.

I let my own hands grip his shoulders and my hips against him again. I pulled at the fabric of his shirt. "Take it off." I whispered through gasping breaths.

He quickly obliged, moving back just enough to remove his shirt, and then pull mine off as well. Both shirts were tossed unceremoniously to the side as we pressed skin to fevered skin. I let my tongue trail across his chest and he groaned. I loved the sound. I let my fingers play lightly across the muscles of his stomach, before swirling them lower, playing at the edge of his waistband for a moment before venturing lower to rub at him through his jeans. It was his turn to gasp.

His mouth moved back to mine, kissing me hungrily as he moved one hand behind my back and flicked open the clasp of my bra. I shifted slightly to let it fall to the floor, my head tipping back in pleasure as those callused hands kneaded at my breasts.

I felt another wave of wet heat and fumbled again at his belt, desperate for more.

I felt him smirk a little against my mouth before me pulled us both away from the wall and guided me backwards to the bed, pushing me onto my back, legs hanging off the side.

I reached again for that damned belt, but he pushed me back down, "Not yet, sweetheart." He told me, reminding me who was in charge here. I pouted, and he smirked.

He undid my jeans instead, and I rocked my hips up towards the hands that were so close to where I wanted them to be. He paused, letting one hand rest over my crotch and groaned in anticipation as he felt the wetness already leaking through. I pushed against him, closing my eyes for a moment at the feeling, then opening them when he pulled the hand away.

I groaned, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh so much." He replied with that infuriating smirk.

Finally he slid my jeans down, and if possible his eyes darkened even further as he took in the sight of me in nothing but my wet panties.

He ran a finger along the top of them, then slowly down the middle, just about driving me crazy as he grazed my clit, before pulling them down and tossing them aside.

He took a step back, greedily taking in everything there was to see and began slowly, tauntingly undoing his belt.

I made a needy noise, hips rolling up and down in anticipation.

He tossed the belt to the side and slowly slid his pants down, clearly enjoying the effect he was having.

I bit my lip as I saw his length pushing against his boxers, begging for release.

He followed my gaze, "You want this?" He asked, letting the boxers fall to the floor.

I nodded vigorously and he chuckled. "Soon." He told me.

I made another noise of frustration.

He moved towards me, positioning himself over my body, his weight supported by one arm.

His mouth again trailed across my neck, causing my head to fall back with the amazing sensation.

His free hand massaged one breast and then the other, ran down my stomach, and then down the side of my leg. I pressed upwards again, just feeling the tip of him against my thigh. I pressed my hands into his back, trying to push him closer.

The hand moved back up the inside of my thigh before finally running along the inside of my wet lips. I gasped, and then moaned as he began to tease at my clit. He alternated between dipping his fingers inside and swirling them over the sensitive area, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes! Please!" I gasped between ragged breaths.

His fingers pushed into me again and I rocked upwards to drive them deeper. I responded by moving them deep inside me and I cried out with pleasure. He pulled back for a moment before pushing in again, letting his thumb rub my clit as he pulsed in and out.

I dug my fingers into his skin and nearly screamed, tightening around his fingers as I came hard. I held onto him as a rode the waves of pleasure, finally laying sweat slicked beneath him, staring at him in wonder. "Wow." Was all I had to day.

He chucked, leaning in to kiss me again as I recovered. But it wasn't long before those amazing fingers were at work again, this time teasing lightly across my clit until I was desperate for release.

I moved one hand from his back and reached between us to grip at his length. I moved my hand up and down him, and gave a satisfied smirk as he moaned. I ran my finger around his tip and felt his hips buck at the sensation.

I stopped, and it was his turn to groan in frustration. "I want you. Now." I told him.

This time, he complied. I moved my hand to run my nails down his chest as he lined himself up.

I pushed my hips up again, feeling the tip of him against me and moaning in anticipation.

He slowly pushed in halfway, and I gasped. He paused for a moment, eyes boring into mine. "Yes!" I cried, and he pushed into me until our hips collided. "Oh!" I gasped again as he began to slowly move, our hips moving together.

His thumb again grazed across my clit and I pushed into him harder, encouraging him to move faster.

He did, ramming into me with enough force to rock the motel bed.

I cried out again, rocking into him with every push, not caring about who might hear us.

His breathing became ragged, and he rubbed at my clit with more energy. "Oh! Yes!"

I came again, tightening around him as he continued to push in and out for a few more strokes before I felt him come. His weight rested onto me as we both shuddered with the flood of sensations.

Finally he gently pulled out and rolled to the side, panting.

I lay there for a minute, before rolling onto my side to look at him. "Again?" I smirked.

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I know I've been quiet lately, my muse has apparently been on vacation! The inspiration for this one struck tonight however, and I wasn't going to let that go! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
